


undersuit

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Snarky Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tony-centric, Underwear, iron man boxers, its the fluffy era where nothing is wrong, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: There was a special undersuit that Tony normally wore under the Iron Man armor, a fancy fabric of his own design that was equipped with electronic sensors to help him control the suit, as well as being very comfortable. It wasn’t impossible to pilot the suit without it, so he didn’t carry it with him when he was out of the Tower with his briefcase armor. It was a mistake he’d never make again, that was for sure.The other mistake, that he was going to remedy as soon as he was back in his lab, was the inability to wear normal clothing under the armor. The undersuit was extremely thin, so as not to limit mobility; regular clothing affected his ability to contort and was all around uncomfortable in the suit.Both of those mistakes had culminated in Tony standing next to the remains of his trashed armor, clad only in Iron Man boxers.





	undersuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desitonystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/gifts).

> for the lovely tcnystcnks on tumblr, who prompted: "Crack fic about tony wearing iron man boxers 🅱️lease"
> 
> enjoy :))

Tony was going to kill someone. 

Probably the villain du jour, but the jury was out if  _ one more person _ asked about his outfit.

There was a special undersuit that he normally wore under the Iron Man armor, a fancy fabric of his own design that was equipped with electronic sensors to help him control the suit, as well as being very comfortable. It wasn’t impossible to pilot the suit without it, so he didn’t carry it with him when he was out of the Tower with his briefcase armor. It was a mistake he’d never make again, that was for sure.

The other mistake, that he was going to remedy as soon as he was back in his lab, was the inability to wear normal clothing under the armor. The undersuit was extremely thin, so as not to limit mobility; regular clothing affected his ability to contort and was all around uncomfortable in the suit. 

Both of those mistakes had indirectly culminated in Tony’s current predicament. The idiotic villain and his idiotic plan to take over the world were more to blame, but Tony could recognize his own hand in the situation.

During the fight, the suit had sustained a lot of damage, the kind that led to sharp edges poking into squishy bits all over his body without the protection of his undersuit. The safest thing, then, had been to step out of the suit. 

Tony was regretting a lot of things at that moment, the least of which being the sheer amount of Iron Man merchandise that Rhodey bought him as a joke. Among the other regrets was the exhaustion that had led him to put on Iron Man boxers that morning by accident instead of his usual normal ones. 

It was sheer luck that they were Iron Man themed; he was an equal opportunity collector of Avengers’ merchandise. He had all of his teammates’ symbols on various items of clothing. Just the day before, he had matched his Black Widow shirt with Hulk socks and a Captain America hoodie. No one mocked him for  _ those _ . 

But he wore Iron Man boxers  _ one time _ and even Natasha was stifling giggles behind her hand. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony grumbled, not even bothering to try to cover himself up, instead focusing on bandaging the shallow cuts that forced him out of the suit in the first place. “Laugh it up. I know where you sleep.”

“Where are your clothes?” Steve asked, confused. He was blushing a brilliant shade of red that Tony was totally going to tease him about later, when they were both fully clothed. 

“In my office,” Tony said, waving a hand. “They don’t fit under the armor, okay? And I didn’t bring my undersuit to work today.”

“And you couldn’t wear Hawkeye boxers?” complained Clint. “You had to choose the lamest Avenger?”

Tony squawked indignantly. “Excuse me?” he cried. “ _ Lamest Avenger _ ? See if I make you new arrows, Hawkass.”

“Girls, girls,” Natasha cut them off before they could really get into their bickering. “You’re both pretty. Tony, any plans to put clothes on in the near future? Not that I’m not enjoying the view.”

“Are you jealous of my Iron Man boxers?” he teased. “They make Black Widow ones, too. I have-”

“None?” she said dangerously. 

Tony gulped in fear. “That’s what I was going to say,” he said quickly. “I only have family friendly Black Widow merch. Like t-shirts. And socks.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Someone get him some pants,” she said. 

“Here,” Steve handed Tony a pair of SHIELD-issue pants, averting his eyes politely. “Put these on. Please.”

“Next time, I’ll wear my Captain America underwear,” Tony mused. He pulled on the pants, grimacing at the tight fit. “Just in case some stupid villain decides to fuck up my suit again.”

“What if- and it’s just a suggestion- you wore  _ clothing _ ?” Steve threw up his hands in defeat. “You have an undersuit designed for exactly this purpose.”

“Yeah,” Tony winked, delighting in Steve’s deepening flush. “But this is much more fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
